


Wait for the Sunrise

by deliriumbubbles



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Memory Loss, Pining, Whitelighter, star-crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliriumbubbles/pseuds/deliriumbubbles
Summary: Harry has made a deal for Macy’s life at the cost of all of their memories together. Macy is left still loving him, both grateful and angry at the situation, struggling to let go.From a Tumblr prompt. Set about a year from current canon. Introducing Boo. Title is a reference to Cats.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 32
Kudos: 75





	1. Sacrifice and Loss

“Oh, forgive me.”

Macy almost glanced up. Almost. She stopped herself, trying to keep the breath from being stolen from her lungs. She didn’t know how it was possible for someone to be so close and so far away at the same time.

Mel glared at Harry and moved the tray of pasteles to the counter before unfreezing the room. Harry grabbed a towel and began mopping up the coffee that had spilled on the kitchen island.

“Don’t worry about it,” Maggie said, helping him clean up. “Nothing’s ruined.”

“If you wanted _caffeinated_ pasteles,” Mel muttered.

“I _am_ sorry,” Harry repeated.

Macy wrapped her fingers around her mug and stared at the dark liquid halfway reflecting the twinkling lights the windows outside. Harry rubbed his temple and looked down at his sweater vest stained with coffee. Macy could see him out of the corner of her eye. Good. He could throw the damn thing in the fireplace.

“I have some wrapping to finish.” Macy rose abruptly, leaving Harry with her sisters. She didn’t even look back. _Just keep going,_ she told herself. _Keep moving forward._

There were no unwrapped presents in her room. Just a mess. She’d had no time to straighten things up in the past few weeks between tracking down the final members of the Noctis Perpetuum coven and helping Jada and Helen ferret out a traitor at the Witchlighter school. Life was busy. It had always been busy. But it had all seemed more doable before.

With a sigh, she scanned the room. There were still a lot of things here that didn’t belong. Not anymore.

Macy began at the closet, pulling out a few items that Maggie had missed in the quick effort to set up a space for Harry in the attic. After that, stray books that were clearly on the softer side of academia, and therefore not her own.

“Funny, how easy it is to lift someone out of your life.”

This should have been harder. There should have been more. Grabbing a laundry basket, she folded the clothes neatly and placed the books inside, then looked to the bed. She hadn’t changed the sheets yet. She should.

But it helped her sleep at night, having his scent still on his pillow.

_“There had to be a sacrifice,” Harry whispered, cupping her cheek. “I shouldn’t have made the decision without you… You’ll have to forgive me.”_

_“What? Why?” Macy demanded. “Harry, what did you **do**?”_

_As the warmth returned to her face, light began to creep over Harry’s skin in meandering little cracks._

A light knock on the doorframe jerked Macy out of the memory of Harry’s face, contorted in pain as the magic overtook him. It was replaced by a placid, hesitant face. Harry lingered in the doorway, smiling just slightly.

“Hope I’m not ruining any surprises,” he said.

Macy’s heart lodged in her throat. “Oh, no.” She waved him off. “I just started noticing some things out of place, and so I um, decided to gather them up and rehome them.”

Harry raised a brow and entered. He had in fact ditched the sweater, and the undershirt, and changed into a long-sleeved blue shirt that she’d bought for him. He probably didn’t even remember that. Was he trying to fill the holes in his memory, or had he given up already? Macy didn’t know which to hope for.

“I’ve been messy,” Harry noted.

Macy shrugged. “It’s been a hectic few weeks.”

“Clearly. I wish I remembered more of them.”

As Harry frowned at the basket, Macy quickly picked up a few pieces of jewelry that Maggie had left in there, and a book that she had borrowed from Mel. “We’ve all been a little careless.”

“Can I help?” he offered. “I could put these items in the appropriate rooms.”

“I’ll get to it.” Macy crossed her arms over herself, wishing he would just leave.

Harry let out a slow breath and bit his lower lip. Then said, “I’m sorry that I don’t remember what I did to make you angry. I know it isn’t your fault that I’ve got so many gaps, and if there’s anything I can do to make it right—“

“I’m not angry with you, Harry,” Macy snapped.

Which was a lie. Because he’d taken himself from her. Let some unknown figure manipulate his memories _for her_. And Macy knew how that must have terrified him after all the ways the Elders had messed with him, even if it had meant saving her life from the curse the Noctis had placed on her. He couldn’t even remember who he’d gone to, so it was impossible for Macy to go to them and beg for them to take anything _else_.

“All right.” Harry’s slight smile told her that he didn’t believe for a second that she wasn’t angry.

But she couldn’t tell him why she was angry.

_As the warmth returned to her face, light began to creep over Harry’s skin in meandering little cracks._

_“What’s happening?” Macy demanded._

_“I had to make a deal,” he struggled, holding her tightly. “God, there’s not enough time.”_

_“What kind of **deal**?”_

_“Your cure… for my…” Harry closed his eyes tightly as the magic grew brighter through the cracks. “My memories of…”_

_“Of **what**?”_

_“Us.”_

_He pressed his forehead to hers and ground out, “I love you. Always know how much I loved you. And please, **please** , forgive me.”_

“It isn’t your fault I’m cranky,” Macy said finally. “I’m just… tired, I guess.”

“Reasonable, what with everything we’ve been through. It will be good for you to have some downtime. I’ve not been a hundred percent myself.” Harry rubbed his brow. “But you’re also angry with me.”

“I’m not—“ Macy protested.

Harry held his hands up. “Whatever I did, when you’re ready, tell me what I can do to make it right? I hate to have bad blood between us.”

Macy bowed forward exhaustedly. This wasn’t fair. They’d fought so _hard_. For her to balance the sides of herself, for Harry to become whole.

“I’m mad because the memory problems you’re having now are a result of what you did to cure me of the Noctis curse.” She shrugged. “I’m mad because there’s nothing I can do.”

“I did know that it was related. Mel explained it was a side effect of the spell. But you shouldn’t be angry about that.” Harry came closer and gave her a gentle look. “Even if I have other responsibilities from time to time, I’m still your Whitelighter. I’ll always try to protect you.”

“Before you talked to my mysterious benefactor, you knew you were _more_ than just a servant for witches.”

“Oh.” Harry frowned. “I _do_ , though. But sixty years of advising witches, and being one of the only full Whitelighters in existence, you understand if it’s a big part of things for me.”

They’d had this argument before. Only then, Macy knew, for certain, that he was allowing himself something outside of his job. Then, they’d kissed when they made up.

His hand touched her shoulder, and Macy wanted to pull him close and grasp his face with both hands. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to shake him. She wanted to send things flying around the room shattering. She still loved him, and he had no idea that he’d ever even had those feelings.

He’d apologized, not because he was sorry for having sacrificed himself, but because he knew how hard it would be for _her_.

“I’m always going to worry about you, Harry,” Macy managed.

“And I, you.” His eyes met hers warmly. 

Behind them, a little chirrup announced Boo as she hopped onto Macy’s bed and immediately began poking her nose into the basket. Harry chuckled and reached over to pet the little tuxedo cat.

“You know, I don’t even remember when we got her, but she’s been quite the companion. Any time I sit down, she has to be right by my side.”

“That’s because you’re the one who found her. You brought her to us. Maggie ended up naming her, although we were tossing around names like Artemis and Phoebe. Before we knew it, she was answering to Boo.”

Harry grinned as his fingers moved over the arch of Boo’s back. “I brought her?”

“You said—“ Macy cut herself off. There was a risk in letting Harry recover any of the memories he’d sacrificed. Who knows what would happen to Harry if they tried to circumvent that cost?

Harry raised both of his brows as he looked at her in askance.

“She reminded you of us. You and me, I mean, with…” She sighed, her nerves on fire with every word. “Witch and demon, Whitelighter and Darklighter. You found this little puffball of white and black fur…” She shrugged. “You thought it would cheer m—um, us all up.”

“I’m sure she’s adequate to the job.”

Boo had jumped into the basket and was sniffing one of Harry’s sweaters.

“I’ve actually quite appreciated her company. Just can’t seem to sleep these days,” Harry muttered. “For some reason.”

Then, it was the both of them. That made her feel less alone with this. It also made her feel worse. Wasn’t the whole point that he’d already made _his_ sacrifice? Did he have to keep suffering?

“Boo will take care of you, then, won’t you, Boo?” Macy said with a little too much cheer.

“She ought to be taking care of you. It’s only appropriate for witches to have a cat about,” Harry instructed. “Their natural energies align with witchly needs and can facilitate healing or calm.”

“You said that when you brought her here, too.” Macy smiled at the memory.

Harry’s cheeks colored a bit, and he pushed his sleeves back. “Of course. Forgive me. My memory…” He waved a hand.

Macy caught his hand and squeezed it. “Don’t worry about it. We’ll fill things in until you’re 100% again. We’ve dealt with worse.”

“Thank you.” Harry squeezed back. He opened his mouth to say something, hesitated, then licked his lips and pulled away.

“What were you going to say?”

“I know that baking helps you relax. And we could both use some relaxation.” Harry stepped toward the door and slipped his hands in his pockets. “Moreover, I think Mel would prefer to get me out of the kitchen, but is being uncharacteristically kind about it because I have a Swiss cheese memory right now. I thought you and I could prepare some cookies for the upcoming gathering.”

“That could be fun.”

Harry’s face lit up. In moments like this, he was like the sun. She’d missed it.

“I guess it couldn’t hurt.” Macy nodded. “We’ll bake. Take Boo so I can finish straightening up?”

Harry scooped up Boo, who gave a meep of protest, but looked up at him and didn’t struggle to get away. Macy pressed her fingers over her lips. A wave of sadness threatened to bow her over, but…

That smile. It was worth drawing out. She glanced at her bed once again. The sheets could wait a few more days. She picked up the basket and headed to the attic to relocate Harry’s things. She needed to stop reacting to this situation and approach it more logically. They needed to know the exact limits of this sacrifice so she didn’t accidently trigger more consequences for him. And if there were a way to substitute the sacrifice, she wouldn’t find it by avoiding Harry and wallowing in the loss.

It was time to forgive him for saving her.


	2. Love and Biscuits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and the Vera-Vera-Vaughns prepare for a Christmas party.

A soft giggle escaped Macy’s lips. Harry looked up from the dough he was rolling out. What a lovely sight, and lately, too rare. Macy Vaughn. Smiling.

“What?”

Macy came over to him and wet a towel under the sink. Without a word, she touched the side of his face, turning it toward her, and wiped off his cheek and nose. Heart surging in his chest, Harry found himself unable to do anything but look into her large, rich brown eyes. Fall into the warm, reddish-gold undertones and the effusive kindness flowing out. She’d always looked on him so kindly, even when they’d barely known each other…

Harry ducked his head away and stared at the floor.

“You had flour on your face,” she murmured.

“Thank you. I’m rather a mess, when I’m baking.” Harry brushed his hand over his nose and cheek and returned to the dough. “Are we good on time?”

“We should be. The party isn’t for hours. We’ve got a pretty good start.”

Macy glanced over to the table, already full of cooking gingerbread men (and women and nonbinary pals) and chocolate cupcakes awaiting the peppermint icing Macy had already prepared. In the fridge, the stained glass cookies were already chilling with the white chocolate bark with pistachios, cranberries, and apricots.

“As long as you handle the decorations. You’ve a steadier hand than I do,” Harry commented.

“I can also do all of them at once.” Macy started lining three icing bags with red food coloring. “That’ll save us some time. How did you manage to get flour on your face, anyway? The sugar cookie batter was already done.”

“I was preparing the batter for my fruitcake cookies.”

Macy eyed him.

“They’re much better than the fruitcake,” Harry protested. He picked up a tree-shaped cookie-cutter.

She stared at him for a moment before levitating the icing into each bag. “You can’t be serious.”

“The fruit and nut mixture has been macerating in rum since last night.” He picked up a cookie-cutter and started cutting out little trees. He was determined in his work for a few minutes. Then, Macy’s hand touched his arm, and she was smiling again, and his heart sprung to life traitorously.

This was trouble. He should have realized this would be trouble sooner.

“Have you tweaked the recipe again?” Macy asked, stifling a chuckle.

“Added vanilla. Readjusted the spices. Cut out the honey from the fruit. It’s already dreadfully sweet. I thought we might drizzle it with a bit of icing, if they still come out too bland.”

“I think using rum instead of brandy will work wonders with this crowd.” Macy’s hand squeezed and she leaned closer.

Harry looked at her. Suddenly, her smile tightened, and she went back over to the table. Raising a hand, the three bags of icing rose in tandem and began swirling white and red over each cupcake.

That was… odd.

Harry couldn’t lie. The past few weeks had been _bizarre_. At first he’d been confused, as one was when a good portion of the past two years had been erased. More than Harry was willing to admit to the sisters at times. He hoped he was still covering his duties as well as he ought to, but there were some definite unintended consequences mucking things up.

It seemed that spell giving his brains a good scatter had also knocked loose some feelings for Macy. Every time he thought back on even the most benign memories, they started to color with fondness. It had first started a week and a half after Macy had been freed of the Noctis curse that had been siphoning away her magic and her life force. They had been pinned down by an exceptionally large Rawhead and Bloody Bones, and while they were waiting on backup from Mel to subdue the creature, Macy had made a truly awful joke.

The Rawhead had zeroed in on Maggie, and so, eyes flashing, Maggie sent a telekinetic blot surging its way, and yelled, “Hey, drippy! I’ve got a tampon if you need it!”

Harry couldn’t help it. He’d never heard her make a joke like that, that he could remember, anyway. It was terrible. And wonderful. She was so protective of her sisters, and clever, and bold, and…

So far, Harry was doing his best to stomp down on these wayward feelings. He knew from experience how dangerous relationships with witches could be, and there was a good chance that Harry wouldn’t be paying the price himself.

He would miss her.

After Harry had put the little trees into the oven, he went to fetch his bowl of fruit and nuts. Macy caught his eye, shook her head, and laughed.

Harry set his bowl on the counter, straightened up, and leveled a stern gaze at her. “We’re expecting guests from all around the magical community. _Someone_ will eat my bloody cookies.”

“Okay.” Her eyes sparkled.

“Fine. How much do you want to bet the plate gets cleared?” Harry demanded.

“Hm. Maybe we should make a different bet.”

“Honestly.” Harry shook his head as he folded the fruit and nut mixture into his batter. “You’re lucky I like you so much, or I might have to be _very_ offended.”

Macy said nothing. A minute later, he looked up to see her silently and stressfully decorating little gingerbread men with a look on her face that was something akin to fear.

“What is it?” Harry set the batter down and went to her side immediately. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Everything’s fine.”

Harry’s shoulders sagged. She was lying. Again. Macy’s lips were tense. Pinched together tightly from nerves, but not flattened in the way they did when she was annoyed with him. What had he done to her that had lost him her trust?

“All right, then,” he said finally and returned to his cookies. His wooden spoon scraped against the bowl. He could hear Macy click her tongue and sigh as she made every cookie absolutely perfect.

When Mel entered the room, she stopped and pursed her lips.

“Wow. You guys are _really_ intense bakers.” She peered at Macy’s work and then went to Harry’s side. “Oh.”

Harry threw his hands up. “Good grief. If you all _hate_ them so much, I’ll throw the dough out.”

“No, don’t.” Mel grabbed a spoon. “We have pixies coming. They’ll gobble these up. They love sweet things. They might even leave some of the regular cookies for everyone else. Can I taste?”

“Certainly. Try not to drop dead.”

“What is _wrong_ with you?” Mel scooped a tiny bit of the dough and tasted it, letting it move around her tongue for a minute. “Oh, you added something.”

“Vanilla. And more nutmeg.”

“Better. It could use a little bit of salt. Maybe a teaspoon? Should be fine.” Mel set the spoon in the sink. “Are you guys _seriously_ fighting over cookies?”

“We’re not fighting.” Harry hesitated and looked to Macy. “Are we?”

Her brows creased. “No, no, of course not.”

Mel seemed a moment from rolling her eyes hard enough to leave a bruise. “Well, are you almost done with the oven?”

“Almost. When we’re done with the baking, I can move the rest of the decorating out to the dining room,” Macy said.

“Great.” Mel snapped her fingers. “’Cause we gotta start getting stuff in the oven.”

“You can start the _tostones_ on the stovetop, though, can’t you?” Harry asked.

“Hm. True, but you don’t want to cook those too soon before the party. Same with the _arroz con gandules_. It’s just that Maggie’s weird vegan _nut_ roast needs to bake for an hour and a half.” Mel looked at the stove. “Would it throw things off I just stuck it on the bottom rack when you put the fruitcake ‘biscuits’ in or…? No. That would make things taste weird. Or weirder, in the case of the nut roast.”

“I’m sorry to put so much pressure on you, Mel,” Harry said. “If I still had my condo, we’d at least have two ovens-“

“No, it’s fine. I should’ve planned this better from the beginning. Or asked people to bring things. I don’t know how we were going to have a party here without making cookies and stuff.”

“You do have more critical issues on your plate than party planning,” Harry reminded her.

“I know, I just…” Mel shrugged. “Remind me next time to leave the social events to Maggie.”

“It’ll be fine,” Macy assured her. “It’s not like the Elders even had events like these to bring representatives of the magical communities together.”

“The Elders didn’t disappear for a year,” Mel argued.

“The Elder did, however, do a lot of things you would _never_ ,” Harry pointed out. “It’s a transitional time for everyone.”

He took the first row of sugar cookies out of the oven and slid each sheet of parchment paper onto the counter to cool. “Ah!”

“You _could_ let me do that.” Macy flicked her eyes toward the cookies and slid the sheets over on the counter to make more room.

“Show off,” Harry accused. At least she was smiling again. “Is there anything I can do after we get these in the oven?”

“You can take him now, actually,” Macy said. “I can finish up.”

Harry raised a brow but took off his apron and went with Mel into the living room. “I hope she doesn’t ‘accidentally’ send my biscuits out the window.”

Mel swatted his arm. “We just need to finish up decorations. Also, Maggie said there was a weird vibe in the kitchen, and I thought I’d save you.”

“Do you know what I did? She says she isn’t angry with me, and then she claims it is because she’s upset that I was harmed saving her, but it’s not the whole truth. I can tell.”

Mel sighed and held up some lights. “Well, _obviously_. Macy is a _terrible_ liar.” She sounded so put out.

“But it is something, isn’t it? I’m not imagining it?”

“I don’t know everything, but I know she still cares about you.” Mel fixed the end of the lights to the bannister. “If you give her some space, it’ll get better.”

“Space.” Harry took the line of lights and walked up the stairs, securing them as he went. “To be honest, she’ll probably get that wish sooner rather than later.”

Mel frowned. “What? What does that mean?”

“It means… I’m needed at the school more and more often these days. Jada could use the help of an experienced Whitelighter as she trains the new students, and there’s really only the one.” He gestured to himself.

Mel froze. “You’re _leaving_ us?”

“Not right away. But you three don’t _need me_ anymore. The majority of witches of your caliber wouldn’t need a Whitelighter for exclusive training past a year or two.”

“We fight bigger battles than other witches do. And the baddies come to _us_ ,” Mel pointed out. “Don’t twist that string—“

“I’ve got it,” Harry argued. He straightened the cord and kept going up. “Furthermore, I wouldn’t be leaving you three alone against the forces of evil. All of our students can heal and orb, and I thought I might bring one in as an ‘intern’ before I had to leave. Now, I’m thinking it might just be better for my replacement to stay here and learn from you three. I trust that you’d help her learn the ropes of supporting witches.”

“We definitely can, but… Harry, you’re _family_.”

“Family doesn’t always live in the same house.” Harry secured the last piece of the lights and looked down at their work with his hands on his hips. “I haven’t quite decided which one to bring in. Jada’s helped narrow it down. One of them quite reminds me of you, when we first met.”

“Ready to rip off your penis with her academic arguments?”

Harry grinned. “Academic, yes. The rest, not so much. Harper’s extremely determined, bless her. Very motivated to pack every spell possible into her memory. Needs to get an A in Whitelightering, if it kills her. It’s going to be hard for her to step back as support for someone else.” He shrugged. “But it’s a win-win. If she can’t work as a Whitelighter, she can always choose to be an active witch, and she’s getting an education she never would have before.”

“I’m really glad that you guys were able to get this started. And that you’re giving them choices.” Mel shook her head. “Those poor kids. And the others?”

“Oh, the other is her sister, Emma. Well, _sort of_ sister. Long story. Most of their friends were killed by a demon. They were only able to get out so because Harper is adept at orbing and Emma is quite the healer. She’s also far opposite in personality to her sister. Still very determined to study, of course, but she’s much more introverted. Very reserved. She needs to learn to connect with her charges.”

Mel shrugged. “Send ‘em both. We can handle some ‘sort of’ sisters. Sisterly bonding is our specialty.”

“You don’t know what you’re asking for. But I like the enthusiasm.”

“Novel concept, _working_ with the future Whitelighters and teaching them to _deal_ with their feelings.” She bumped his shoulder. “Maybe when you go back to the school, they can teach _you_ how.”

Harry clicked his tongue. “What else needs doing?”

“Balls,” Mel said cheekily. “We need to hang them from the archway between the foyer and the sitting room—“

“Oh, right. I remember.” Harry headed down the stairs.

“I just can’t reach. Macy could, but when she’s stressed, it’s best to leave her in the kitchen.” Mel glanced away when they reached the foyer and focused on picking out some shining ornaments for him to hang up for her. “Maybe it is a good idea, all jokes aside. For you to spend some time helping run the school.” She swallowed, then added quickly, glancing up at him, “Not that I _want_ you to go.”

Harry smiled and attached a sparkling red ornament to the top of the archway. “I appreciate the support.”

“It’s just… I think it would be good for you to help them. Especially after all the crap the Elders put _you_ through. Getting out there and building this thing so that Whitelighters have education, support, and legal recourse for their rights is so important.” Mel screwed her lips to the side. “And… space.”

Harry nodded.

“It’s gonna hurt like hell, though.”

“Oh, I hope not. I don’t mean it that way at all.”

Mel held up a white teardrop. “It will, whether you mean it or not. Promise me, after the party, you’ll tell Maggie and Macy? Neither one of them deals well with abandonment, even if that particular person can be reached _immediately_ by calling their name.”

Harry hung up the teardrop and watched the shining glitter on it sparkle. “That’s good advice.”

“I know. I’m _full_ of good advice.” Mel bounced on her toes with a smug smile. “That’s why _I’m_ on the Witches Senate.”

“Precisely.”

Harry knew he could have played her bravado off as a joke, but this was in fact an excellent role for Mel… and it allowed her to work with other witches from major communities to decide on how to handle matters as they came up. He couldn’t have asked for a better place for her. Moreover, neither Macy nor Maggie could’ve tolerated the job, and one of the Charmed Ones really should be present for governing decisions after saving the world nearly a dozen times since their powers had awakened.

“Seriously, though.” Mel put down the box of decorations. “When you go, don’t be a stranger?”

“I don’t know if I could bear that,” Harry admitted.

Mel’s eyes looked on him with both worry and critical curiosity (as they might since he wasn’t being completely forthright about his budding… _situation_ with Macy). He stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Mel sighed and leaned into him.

“You could pack that attic with Whitelighter apprentices, and it still wouldn’t fill up your place here. You know that, right?”

“It’s not about replacing me. Or I hope not. It’s about… what’s right.” He patted her shoulder and pulled back. “If I’m honest, I’ve been feeling a bit selfish about it. I’ve been on the verge of staying here anyway, responsibility be damned.”

“That’s pretty flattering, coming from a goodie-goodie like you,” Mel teased. She side-eyed him as she put out a few more ornaments for him to hang, then half-sang, “This family convo’s gonna suuuuck.”

“It really is. I’m glad I talked to you about it first. My judgment isn’t always—Helen’s been asking me to come take the head of the school for months.”

“Really.” Mel pressed her lips together.

“I should’ve gone a while ago. The only reason I _wouldn’t_ would be…” Harry looked up at the ceiling, irritated with himself. “Didn’t want to leave.”

“Aww.”

Harry laughed at himself as he hung the remaining ornaments. He loved how the house looked around the holidays. All glitz and lights and warmth. The smell of baking. If he weren’t sure it would lead to another tense moment, he would have gone back to keep Macy company in the kitchen. But it most certainly would lead to that. Or, it would lead to that rising desire in him that always wanted to be close to her, hold her, touch her. It was harder now that he was a whole to simply pretend these feelings weren’t there. He needed to put some distance between them and focus on his responsibilities. Hopefully, that would give him the distance that he needed to quell these feelings.

Moreover, if _Macy_ needed space, this was definitely the right step. Wasn’t it? Harry wished for the certainty he’d enjoyed when he’d had none of his memories and half of himself to work with. Being one whole adult was so much more complicated.


End file.
